Deja Vu
by SukiChan12
Summary: Spin off from the 'Underestimate' series. Pan and Thor are married with two kids, and Pan has siblings. Pan was the victim of a dark incident in her late teens, but what happens when history seems to repeat itself, almost exactly, but with Pan's younger sister as the victim? Rated M for small rape scene and flashback of rape aftermath. Might be a full story, depends on you guys.


**I wrote this a long time ago, when I was writing my DBZxAvengers crossover series, but the events are somewhat different. Pan is the middle child of three, with an older brother, Chase, who is married with a set of twins that will be mentioned later on, and younger sister, China. I'll supply flashbacks to explain some parts of the story. I just wanted to give you guys a little something to keep you busy while I'm getting things back in order. Rated M for a small rape scene and a flashback of the aftermath of rape. You'll be warned accordingly, prior to the start of the scene.**

Pan pulled the car off of the road, carefully easing it into an alcove out of sight from the other drivers. She gave a rough sigh, rubbing a palm across her face, praying to Dende for strength as she turned to face her smaller, younger passenger, "Want to explain to me why you were drinking and driving while you're underage?" China Son, her eighteen year-old sister; met her hard ebony gaze with periwinkle eyes of equal hardness, "Because I _wanted_ to." Pan groaned softly; she _hated_ when her little sister acted like their mother. "You knew it was wrong, China, why did you do it?" There was a whimper in the backseat as Kliyo, Pan's nine month old baby girl, woke from her slumber.

China laughed nervously, staring down at her hands. "I'm _not_ laughing, Miss China Vera Son. What were you thinking? You could've gotten in a wreck or _worse!_" The 27 year old mother growled. "I'm still alive aren't I?" China asked sarcastically, "quit being such a bitch over it." Pan stifled a frustrated yell, "Do _not_ use that language in front of your niece, China, and don't call me that." China glared at her, "I'm just calling it like I see it-"

Pan shot her a deadly glare, "I could just strangle you right now! Yes, you're still alive, but what if the police hadn't stopped you before you got into a wreck and got yourself hurt or _killed!?_ You would've ruined Mama and Papa's vacation. Instead of having a second honey moon, they'd be putting their youngest child in the _cold ground_ because she was trying to follow the crowd and be stupid and irresponsible! Mama would never recover, China! Why the hell didn't you _THINK_ before you did this?! I should've just left you in that holding cell."

China whimpered softly, feeling tears springing up, "Pan, leave it alone, please..." Pan sighed, listening to the wailing child in the backseat. "I'm telling them when they get back. I'm not going to ruin their vacation over your teenaged stupidity. Let's just go home, and give me your phone and iPod, you're grounded. No phone, no music, no TV, no going out with friends, and no training." China fought back tears as she handed over her Blackberry Torch and iTouch 4G.

China's POV

I climbed out of the Land Rover and trudged towards the house, listening to Pan soothing her little girl behind me. _Your_ _niece_, I though sullenly. I stood at the door, waiting for her to unlock it. Her husband, Thor, the friggin Norse God of Thunder, was on Asgard, handling some business. My two year old nephew, Suoryn, or Soren; the earth-spelling, was with him. I was pulled from my thoughts by Pan unlocking the door, "Go up to your room and stay there until I call you for dinner." Her voice was tired and worn. I winced at how hard she had it, caring for Kliyo while Thor was away. _And you're only making it harder for her,_ a scolding voice said harshly from the back of my mind as I made my way upstairs.

Pan's POV

My hands moved quickly, pouring the sauce over the chicken breast with one, and stirring the rice with the other. When the rice was soft, sticky, and white, I put it in a pan and cut up the sauce-covered chicken, as well as some crab meat, veggies, and shrimp, put it on the rice and stirred, and then poured the last of the sauce over it. I covered the dish with foil and put it in the oven for a half-hour. Now that I had nothing to do, my mind drifted to the teenager upstairs. I needed to call Chase and Kassie; let them know what had happened. My hand found its way into my hair as I dialed my older sibling's number. He picked up the phone after the first ring, "Panna?"

I could almost see his periwinkle eyes full of worry. I only called his home phone for serious issues. "It's China. The police stopped her for DUI and DWI charges, not to mention the charge for underage drinking." His enraged snarl filtered through the phone, "Why the fuck was she drinking, and where did she get it?" I heaved a sharp sigh, "I don't know, but I'm not going to ruin Mama and Papa's second honeymoon over her being stupid beyond all reason. We'll tell them when they come back." he sighed, "I can't believe my baby sister has a damned record now. The paps are going to eat this up, ya know. Next Charity Ball, we're screwed. It'll be like the... _you know_." A sad frown covered my face, "I'll be on Asgard during that time, attending our own Ball. I _AM_ the Princess of Asgard, you know." he groaned, "You're so lucky Bulma let you off because of you being royalty, speaking of which, you'll be at the breakfast tomorrow?" I smiled for real, "Yes, Thor and Soren are due back tonight. Cleo misses him, she's being fussy." I could hear the smile in his voice, "I can tell you miss him by your voice. Well, I'm going to go watch TV with Kassie and the twins. Be good." I smirked, "I'll try. Good night big bro." he chuckled, "night, little sis."

I hung up and went to check on Cleo/ Kliyo. I preferred the Asgardian spelling of her name; it was so exotic and unique. The blonde haired infant was sleeping soundly in her crib; didn't even stir when the thunder clapped outside... _wait_...

"Thor!" I whisper/ yelled, jogging down the stairs. I opened the door and gasped, blinking rapidly. Here was China, trying to sneak out of the house, having already scaled the vine by her window. Thor was watching, a happy Soren in his arms. "China, get your ass in the fucking house. _NOW_!" she trudged inside, and I glared after her, "Unbelievable..." I hugged Thor tightly, rubbing my face in the soft material of his shirt, "I can't take this anymore. She's going to get out of control sooner or later." Thor kissed my forehead, "tell me." I sat him down in the lounge, and we talked. Soren snoozed quietly in my arms...

I served dinner to my two boys, and then went to wake Kliyo for her food. The happy baby burbled and cooed as I carried her downstairs. "Look, Kliyo, there's Papa." I cooed, pointing at my husband. She let out a happy squeal, wanting to be held by him immediately. Thor chuckled and took her. I smiled softly as she curled into his strong neck, then left to go get China. I opened the door and once again, she had gone, even though her ki was here.

"Damned false ki signature thing! Why'd I teach her that?" I went into my room and got my cell, dialing Chase immediately. "Pan? Again?" he asked. "China's gone." I said quickly, "she left a fake ki signature in her room and left." My voice rose in pitch and volume, "Mama and Papa are going to _kill me!" _my hands tugged at my hair. "Hey, hey, none of that, Panna. We'll find her." I nodded, blinking away tears, "Okay," I sobbed, "stupid left-over pregnancy hormones." He laughed softly, "Get Thor to find her. I don't think you should leave the house, looking for her in your state. You might do something stupid. You know how you get when you're all emotional."

I sighed quietly, "Okay, okay, I'll tell him." He grunted, "Put him on the phone, Panna. I know you. You say you'll tell him, but you go out and do what I told you not to anyway." I grumbled as I headed downstairs and passed him the phone, "It's Chase." He smiled, "Brother, how fares you?" I put Kliyo in her seat and got her baby strawberry shortcake out of the fridge. "She's gone? Of course, I'll search for her. Until then, brother." He hung up and looked at me, "remain with the babes, please, my Princess." I smiled weakly, more tears coming to my eyes. _Oh, what if I'm pregnant again? _I stifled a whimper; I didn't want my children to be born this close together.

_I'll ask Bra to bring me a pregnancy test tomorrow after the breakfast. Hopefully, HE won't be there._ A shiver ran up my spine at the thought of being around _HIM_. The whole family knew who _he_ was, and _he_ was on red alert now. We couldn't get _him_ arrested for what _he_ did, and we were convinced _he_ wasn't human. Either that or _he_ had some ability. I didn't want to think about _him_ right now. We'd barely managed to keep it from going public. I came out of my thoughts when Thor's warm arms wrapped around my waist, "What are you thinking about so hard?" I leaned back into his chest, "_Him…_ I'm sorry, I know I should be over it, but I _can't-_ ugh. It's stuck in my head right now. What if _he's _found China? I'll never forgive myself…" fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. _My hormones are out of whack… _Thor kissed my forehead, "I'll never let him harm you, or anyone, ever again." I shook my head, "You can't kill him… the police will look straight at us because we decided to file a case instead of doing it _our _way." He growled, "I'll find China, my Princess, don't worry." I nodded sadly, "Be careful. I know, nothing on this planet could ever hurt you, but… you know what I mean." He smiled, kissed me and the children goodbye, and left.

(A/N: Pan was mysteriously raped at Capsule Corp when she was eighteen years old by a strange man that worked there. He used strange powers to hold her down. There wasn't enough evidence to pin him down, and they lost the case. The police wouldn't allow Bulma to fire him, so he still works at CC. Pan avoids him as much as possible while visiting, and the men are constantly watching him, making sure he doesn't attack the other women.)

China's POV

I stumbled as I ran into the forest, keeping my ki down as low as possible. As soon as I went airborne, Pan or Chase would _IT_ to me and drag me home, so I had to stick to the ground. I pushed branches and brambles out of my way, hissing when they cut my palms and cheeks. I could feel leaves and twigs tangles in my hair, and my new Coach shoes were a hot, muddy, mess. I forced the flare of remorse down, continuing on my trek. The woods around Pan's house were absolutely not the woods I grew up in. there wasn't a warm, inviting feel, friendly animals, or crystal blue streams. It was dark, cold, and scary as hell. I began questioning my motives for running away as I stumbled into a small clearing. A man was in the clearing, and he watching me. He was familiar, somehow. He wasn't too tall, or short, and he had typical brownish blonde hair and a mustache, with green eyes that seemed to glow with something sinister. His frameless glasses were perched on his nose as he gazed at my body.

**(A/N: RAPE SCENE BELOW.)**

I turned to run the other way, when this oppressive force fell on me, crushing me into the ground. I cried out as he approached me, fear building up fast. "You look _just like _your sister when she was this age, little one." He crooned, caressing my cheek, "so beautiful." I whimpered quietly, _who the hell is he? _My eyes burned with tears as he revealed a small knife and began to cut through my shirt. I am a modest person, but I would be lying if I said my chest wasn't… _overflowing._ I wore a 36C size bra, after all. "So soft." I mewled weakly as he ran his rough, calloused hands over the soft skin of my toned abdomen.

Tears rolled freely down my scratched up cheeks, burning the small cuts. I was going to be raped and I couldn't even move my pinky fingers, let alone my whole body. I sent up a distressed ki signal as he unbuttoned my jeans and pushed them down my hips, shortly followed by my panties. Somewhere in the mix, he'd removed my shoes. "Let's make this quick, little one; I know the others are searching for you. I mixed up that little distress call you made, but it'll only last for so long." My eyes opened wide, and a scream of pain ripped out of my throat as he slammed into me. My abused muscles struggled to cope and accommodate as he set a quick, rough pace.

**(A/N: Finished rape scene.)**

Pan's POV

I was cleaning my baby's face when China's distressed ki seemed to slam into my senses from _everywhere _all at once. My head pounded, and I cried out quietly, not wanting to scare the children. _What the hell is going on?_ My phone rang, and I picked it up, whimpering softly as my headache worsened, "H-hello?" Chase's frantic voice filled my ears, "Pan, her ki signal, that's the same thing that happened to yours when _he_-" I felt horror well up deep inside my body, "You don't think he found her and… and…" I couldn't bring myself to say it; it would only make it more real, and I never wanted my baby sister to suffer like I did.

"I don't know, Panny, but Mom and Dad are on their way back. Dad's _pissed._" I rubbed a hand over my face, massaging my temples. The door flew open, and Bra rushed in, "Sweetie, are you okay?" I shook my head, "No… could you put them in bed for me? I need a moment." She nodded, sweeping up the children at taking them upstairs. I headed out of the back door, struggling to breathe through the lump that had formed in my throat. That's when I spotted the small footprints in the mud, leading into the woods.

"Chase," I said softly into the phone, "I think I know where she is. Meet me at the house, and try to intercept Papa and Thor." His response was quick, "Alright, I got you." I hung up and paced, trying to calm the ache in my temple. I looked up as Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma landed in the yard. There was a loud rush of wind as Papa landed, in SSJ2, Mama clutching onto him desperately. Chase and Thor finished the party.

Bra came outside, "The children are sleeping." I nodded, "there's a trail of footsteps here, leading into the woods. I'm assuming they're hers." Thor wrapped an arm around me, "My Lady, you're pale." I shook my head, "I'm fine, Thor, let's just find China," shrugging his arm off. My hand fisted in my hair as I tromped into the woods, following the footsteps closely. I was frightened at what I would find at the end of her trail...

China's POV

"You were wonderful, little one, just splendid." The strange, sick man crooned as he pulled his clothes back on like we'd just had casual sex. My hips, thighs, lower back, and my womanhood hurt beyond words. I felt like he'd ripped me apart and turned me inside out while mercilessly tearing down my dignity and pride. I curled into a ball, sobbing into my knees as he walked away, leaving me all alone, covered in blood, semen, and mud. My body shook as the cool night caught up to me, goose bumps racing to cover my bare skin. I wanted my Mama and my Papa and I wanted to go home, get in my bed, curl up and sleep this horrible night away…

Pan's POV

We entered a clearing, and I faintly heard someone crying. My heart started to race as I spotted a small form, curled up in a small ball on the muddy ground. Her thick black waves were full of mud and blood, and she was obviously naked, a pile of cut-open clothes on the muddy ground beside her. I knew those Coach shoes immediately. They were the ones I had specially made for her eighteenth birthday. I could just barely make out the small gold plate with her name engraved in it on the side of the grey and purple shoes, they were so muddy.

"Oh Dende… no… please, no…" I whispered, knowing that my prayers wouldn't be answered. Thor wrapped his arms around me as I burst into tears. I faintly registered Papa and Chase's ki spiking out of rage as I cried. Bra and Mama eased toward my fallen little sister, not wanting to scare her more, and then they carefully wrapped her in Papa's jacket. Thor's deep voice reached me in my fogged mind, asking me to help my sister. I wiped my eyes and stumbled forward. Her wild blue eyes met mine, and I wondered briefly if this was how my eyes looked when Vegeta found me in that room...

**(A/N: FLASHBACK OF AFTERMATH OF RAPE.)**

..._ I stared blankly at the ceiling, eyes dry, as the blood and semen dried on my bruised and abused body. I had ran out of tears to cry a long time ago, after he'd left me here to suffer in agony. Stabbing pains, like someone was shoving a knife between my legs, kept hitting me, and I wanted to curl up into a ball and vomit until my very innards came out. The disgust I felt for myself was so strong, I couldn't imagine ever looking someone in the eye again without worrying that they would be able to see the tainted angel that I had become; that __**he**__ had turned me into with his twisted, evil ways. My white wings were speckled; no, they were soaked with blood, no longer pure, clean ivory. _

_My stomach rolled sickeningly, and I turned my head to heave up bile and the remains of my lunch. I'd already thrown up earlier, as the result of a hard fist to the gut. A hoarse whimper left my swollen lips as I remembered __**his**__ body pressed against mine, pinning me down to the rough, conservative office carpet as __**he**__ had his way with my virgin body. I didn't even have to sit up and look down, even if I were able, to know that my inner thighs were coated thickly in blood and... other fluids. The door to the room began to open, drawing my attention. A low wail left me; was __**he**__ coming back for more? I started squirming, trying to get up, but it hurt entirely too much. My eyes shut as I waited for __**him**__ to come in and caress my body with __**his**__ grimy hands. I didn't want to watch him defile my body once more._

"_Girl." that's not __**his**__ voice. I opened my eyes as someone laid a soft, cashmere blanket over my nude body, hiding the bruised, bloodied husk from the world. Vegeta looked down at me with a stoic expression, but I could see the worry in his eyes. "Let's get you to your parents, Pan." He said at last, no hint of cruel teasing in his tone as he lifted me into his strong arms and carried me away from that horrid room..._

**(A/N: Finished flashback.)**

I came out of my reverie as China lunged towards me, and almost missed catching her. "Panny, I'm so sorry!" she wailed, clinging to me. I nuzzled her hair, ignoring the mud, "Shh, its okay, honey." I murmured, "Just don't do that ever again." She nodded, and returned to Mama, who held her closely, murmuring comforts. Papa and Chase had been calmed down, forcibly, by Vegeta. "Can we go home?" she asked softly. "Yes, it's awful cold out here, and we need to get you cleaned up."

China's POV

I felt embarrassed and exposed as Mama unraveled Papa's jacket and placed me in the warm bathwater she'd drawn. Aunt Bulma had already taken some DNA samples to see if she could pin him down. Everyone was so sure he was the man that raped Pan. I could barely remember that; I'd only been nine or eight years old. I had a faint memory of a man with glasses and… _green eyes_. Papa always told me to avoid him when we visited CC.

I gasped in horror, "Oh Dende… it was _him…" _Pan looked up as she finished wetting up my hair, "It was who?" more stupid tears ran down my face, "The man who- it was the same guy that attacked you." Pan choked a little, her face turning a bit green. "Pan?" she lurched towards the toilet and threw up. Bra rubbed her back, and released a gasp, "Pan, you're pregnant again?" Pan's head snapped up, "I am?" Bra nodded, "I can sense the baby's ki." Pan groaned and put her head in her hands, "Kliyo's only nine months old… I can't have another baby _now._" Bra hugged her, "First of all, you need to tell Thor." My sister nodded, resuming washing the grime from my hair.

I closed my eyes, relaxing as her hands massaged the shampoo deep into my roots and scalp. Mama and Bra scrubbed the mud, blood, and semen from my body, moving carefully over the horrible deep bruises on my lower back, hips, and thighs. "Lean forward so I can rinse this out, baby sis." Pan whispered. I leaned my torso forward and let my head fall back as she poured water over my hair, pushing the water towards the back of my head with her free hand. She repeated the process two more times, and then helped Mama and Bra rinse me off. After that, they carefully lifted me out of the tub and wrapped a towel around me. Pan and Bra wrapped their arms around my waist and helped me get to my room in Pan's house.

"So, can someone tell me why China was out there in the first place?" Mama asked sternly, pulling out some soft, cream velour sweats with a matching hoodie and tank top. "Well we had a bit of a falling out earlier… over some issues she had, and she left the house while I was making dinner." Pan murmured, subtly winking at me as she found me some socks. I hung my head, ashamed that I was forcing her to lie to our mother because I was being foolish and childish and went out and got myself raped, "I'm sorry, Pan." I felt her warm hand on my shoulder, "It's alright, baby sis, don't fret. I guess I did overreact. My hormones have been off the walls lately. You had every right to get mad at me." She said gently, in her '_mother'_ voice. A cry from the nursery startled her, "Let me go check on Kliyo." Her footsteps left the room, fading into the distance. Bra followed her; apparently Goten had their kids downstairs.

"Mama, Pan's lying. We had an argument because… she had to pick me up from the police station today." I curled up on my bed, dressed in my soft sweats. "What… why?" I looked down, ashamed, "DUI, DWI, and underage drinking charges… I'm sorry. It's just… dance team has been stressing me out, and I've been considering stepping down as captain, because Director Noelle doesn't do shit, and she's depending on me to do choreograph and do _everything_… I couldn't handle it; I just wanted to relax and let go. I didn't mean any harm, I swear," tears ran down my face, "I'm so sorry, it was stupid, and I'm sorry."

Mama hugged me, "Shh, I can see you've been under a lot of stress, honey. You don't hide it very well. As much as I hate that this happened to you, the rape is giving you a chance to relax and recuperate. Don't worry about the charges, sweetie, just _please_… don't do it again." I nodded against her shirt. Papa came in and kissed my forehead, gently cupping my cheek. I gave him a brittle smile, "Hi, Papa." He looked so heartbroken, "Princess, I'm so sorry." I rubbed his hand, "It's okay, Papa." He kissed the top of my head, "Get some rest, and let us know if you need anything for the pain." He lifted me, pulled the sheets back, and laid me in the bed. My eyes fluttered closed; I'd never noticed how _tired _I was. The last thing I registered was my parents turning the light off as they left the room, leaving the door cracked.

Pan's POV

I cradled Kliyo in my arms, humming as I headed down to the lounge. Thor was talking to my father about something. "Thor, can I talk to you?" I asked softly, stroking Kliyo's soft blonde hair. He nodded, and I passed her to Papa, "just watch her for a moment." He nodded, and I led Thor up to our bedroom. I sat on the bed briefly, but soon got up to pace. "My Lady, what bothers you so greatly?" I frowned at the ground, twiddling my fingers, "Thor, I- I'm pregnant… _again_." His eyes flashed with excitement, "another babe, My Lady," his hand moved to my still flat abdomen.

I nodded, still frowning, "But, Thor now isn't a good time. My sister's been raped by the same man who raped me… this isn't a good time to bring my pregnancy up." He cupped my chin, "It will lift their spirits, Panna, trust me." I sighed, looking deeply into his blue eyes, "You know I trust you, Thor. I just… my sister needs all the attention she can get right now; I know I did when it was me left broken and bleeding, and I don't want to take that from her." He smiled that god-like smile at me, "Just trust me, Pan, I wouldn't dare cause your sister any more stress." I smiled, "Alright, Thor, we'll tell the others. My mother, Bra, and China already know." We left the room hand in hand, heading downstairs. Everyone looked up. "Friends, we have wonderful news," Thor began, wrapping an arm around my waist, "Pan and I are expecting a babe!" Everyone looked shocked. "So soon after Kliyo?" Papa asked softly. "It was… unexpected. We weren't actually trying… but we weren't really trying to prevent it either." I mumbled, "I'm going to go sit with China; make sure she doesn't have any nightmares." I gave Thor a kiss and retreated upstairs to check on my sweet little sister. Mama followed behind me and tugged on my hand, pulling me into the guest bedroom.

"How are you holding up?" I frowned, "What do you mean? Shouldn't you be asking Chi that?" Mama rolled her eyes, "Don't be naïve, Panny. You know _exactly_ what I mean." I flushed and looked down at my feet, "I've only had one flashback, and it wasn't even that serious," she didn't seem to believe me, and I huffed, "I'm _serious_, Mama. I'm perfectly fine, just really worried about all of this mess. How did he manage to get _both_ of us?" I plopped on the guest bed and sprawled out over the covers. "Some people are just sick enough in the head to plan things out like this." Mama sat next to my leg and played with a loose string on my yoga pants.

"I know... but I just can't help but feel like I started his obsession with us. I should've been more attentive- I should've been on guard- I-" Mama hushed me gently, "Don't even go there, Panny, it is _not_ your fault. It's his fault, and I don't want to hear you say that again," she placed a hand over my mouth, "understood? Because neither you nor your little sister walked up to him and consented to be violated." I nodded meekly, and she placed a hand on my stomach, "Be careful with this little one. Now that we know he's still lurking around, you'll have to watch out. You won't be able to defend yourself once you get further along." I scowled, "Being able to defend yourself at all won't help against _him_." Mama kissed my forehead, "That's why we're here, baby, to watch out for the both of you." I started to say something, but China's scream reached the room and I felt sorrow wash over me. _This is the first nightmare of many..._

**The basis for the weird guy is the rapist from the Lovely Bones, so credit for him goes to the owner of The Lovely Bones. If you want me to add on, it'll have to be pushed behind my more popular stories, kind of like a side project. The updates will be spaced quite a bit, but I think I like where this is going. Hope you enjoyed the quick read. SukiChan12^-^**


End file.
